The Disney Thanksgiving Party
by bluethunder25
Summary: Mickey Mouse is throwing a Thanksgiving party with turkey, stuffing, pie, and all the trimmings! And all of the Magic Kingdom is invited! But with so many Disney characters, heroes and villains alike, under one roof, mayhem is not far behind. Can Mickey keep the peace? Can he make this the best Thanksgiving ever? Can he keep Humphrey the Bear from eating all the turkey? Find out.
1. Party Preparations

As the crisp, brown leafs migrated through the streets of Main Street USA, accompanied by the slightly chilled wind, the time of Thanksgiving had once again arrived. The smell of freshly cooked turkey filled the air as family after family sat down together at their tables, giving thanks for all the wonderful things they had in life and giving blessing to those who were less fortunate.

And there was no better place on Earth that was more exemplary of this practice of giving than the Magic Kingdom and no one appreciated the spirit of this holiday more than Mickey Mouse. In fact, on this day, Mickey Mouse, along with Minnie, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy, were having a party to celebrate and they had invited everyone in the kingdom to join in the festivities. And this party was to take place in none other than Cinderella Castle.

Suffice to say, Mickey and friends were really in the spirit of the holiday as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were garbed up in their pilgrim attire while Minnie and Daisy sported Indian attire.

In the center of the ballroom stood a large table lined with a brown tablecloth decorated with leafs. On top of the table were all the essential thing needed for a Thanksgiving feast; mashed potatoes, gravy, sweet potatoes, cranberries, and of course, a big, golden brown turkey. Everything you could ask for was right here.

And spread through the ballroom were other tables with rows of chairs that would seat the many guests that were soon to arrive with a candelabra seated in the middle a each.

With a clipboard in hand, Mickey did a quick check on all the food for the party as Donald, Goofy, and Daisy were finished with the last table.

"OK, let's see.

Cranberries: check!

Mashed potatoes: check!

Sweet potatoes: check!" he said.

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four, a-hyuck!" Goofy said.

After Mickey finished checking off the list, Cinderella came in, with a pie in hand, and placed it on the table.

"Hey, Cinderella. Whatcha got there?" asked Mickey.

"Oh just a little something for the feast. It's a banana cream pie," Cinderella said.

"It looks delicious! Thanks again for letting us have the castle for the party," said Mickey.

"My pleasure, Mickey. I'm just glad that everyone in the Magic Kingdom can get together for the Thanksgiving holiday," Cinderella said as Minnie walked in.

Minnie placed what looked like a soufflé on the table. It's aroma entranced Mickey.

"Mmmm, that smells great, Minnie," Mickey said.

"Thanks," Minnie said with a giggle. "It's my special cheese soufflé. I made it for the party."

Minnie and Gus the Goose were hard at work for hours making the Thanksgiving feast. But given Gus' big appetite, Mickey was of course concerned that Gus would eat all the food, which was why he asked Minnie to help out with the dinner. Still, he couldn't be sure that Gus wouldn't try to eat it all later on. But Minnie told him that she had taken 'special precautions' to make sure that didn't happen. As it turned out, those 'special precautions' were tying Gus up in chains, gagging him, and throwing him in a closet.

"I'm sure Jaq and Gus Gus will love it," said Cinderella.

Suddenly, Chip and Dale popped onto the table.

"Yeah, but better keep it away from Monterey Jack," said Chip.

"Yeah, cause if he gets his hand on it, it'll be gone faster than you can say, 'Bob's your uncle'," said Dale.

"Cinderella, I didn't know you had a uncle named Bob," Goofy said.

"That's just a saying, ya big palooka!" Donald said.

Cinderella just chuckled before Ludwig walked in, carrying a cart with a large bowl of a brown liquid on it.

"Greeting, friends! I bring a special treat for Thanksgiving Day! Apple Cider soda! Made with some very 'special' ingredients," said Ludwig.

"Now Ludwig, I thought we agreed, no experimenting on Thanksgiving," said Minnie.

Ludwig assured her that he hadn't done anything funny to the cider except add some extra fizz to it. But just in case, she had the phone with the 911 number and fire department ready to call.

In addition to providing a drink for the party, Ludwig was also assigned to help make the floats for the Thanksgiving parade. Mickey walked with Drake out to the back of the castle to see how the floats were coming along. The parade was set to take place after the party and the citizens of Main Street were excited to be taking place in it.

Meanwhile, Minnie was curious as to what her other friends had made for the holiday.

Donald presented what he had prepared first. "I made some orange custard sponge cake," he said.

"I made some fried chicken," said Goofy.

"We have stuffing!" said Chip.

"With almonds and walnuts!" said Dale.

"Mmmm, mmm!" they both said.

Mickey and Ludwig returned and Mickey assured that despite some, 'slight accidents,' the parade was ready to go.

Minnie told Mickey of what Donald, Goofy, and Chip and Dale had brought for the party.

"As for me, I have my famous green bean casserole," said Daisy.

"I've never heard of it," said Mickey.

"Me either," said Goofy.

"Doesn't ring a bell," said Minnie.

"I hate that stuff!" said Donald to which Daisy responded by bonking him on the head.

Nonetheless, it seemed that everything was in order for the party. The food was prepared and the invitations had been sent, now all they needed to do what wait for the guests to arrive. But before that, Goofy had something to show to the rest of the gang as called out for his son, Max.

"Come on out, Maxie!" Goofy called.

"I'm not coming out," said Max.

Goofy insisted on Max coming out, but he refused, saying that he looked ridiculous, thereby implying that Goofy had made him wear something. But Goofy scurried over and forced Max into the open, revealing him to be wearing a turkey costume.

Donald blurted out in laughter.

"Donald! Stop that! That is not...funny," Daisy said, holding back her laughter before she took another look at Max. "Oh who am I kidding?! It is!"

Mickey and Minnie slightly giggled.

"Dad, this is embarrassing!" said Max.

"Oh, don't be silly, Max! You'll be the best looking turkey at the party.

"Good, then maybe someone will cook me and put an end to me misery," said Max.

Suddenly, Pete came storming in, wearing a female pilgrim outfit. "You think you got it bad?! Look at me! Mouse, you told me there was one more pilgrim costume left!" he bellowed.

"Oops, my bad," Mickey said chuckling under his breath.

Cinderella walked to Max. "Now stop it, you guys. It's not nice to laugh at someone like that. Max, I think you look cute," she said, stroking her finger across his chin.

Max blushed with hearts in his eyes and hovered in the air.

Pete looked on disgusted. "Oh, stuff me like a turkey," he said.

Just then, there was a knocking at the door. The first of the guests had arrived which meant that the party was soon to begin. Mickey went to answer the door after telling Minnie to light the candles. So no, with everything ready, Mickey and the gang were set to begin their Thanksgiving party.


	2. Guests Arrive Part 1

Mickey opened the castle doors and was met by Ariel, her father, King Triton, Scuttle, Sebastian, and Ursula.

"Welcome to the Thanksgiving party! Haha! Glad you could make it!" Mickey said.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mickey!" Ariel said.

"It's a pleasure, Mickey," Triton said as he shook Mickey's hand.

Mickey noticed that Ariel was holding a white dish in her hand. "What do ya have there?" he asked.

"Sebastian made it for the feast," said Ariel.

"Yeah, man! Straight from under the sea, it's Sebastian's special seaweed salad!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Mmm, looks uh...good," Mickey said, slightly cringing. "Why don't you just put that on the table and have a seat. Say, where's Flounder?"

"He couldn't make it. He's having Thanksgiving with his 198 other relatives," said Ariel.

Upon seeing Ursula with the bunch, Mickey felt a little uncomfortable, but Ariel told him that she had really wanted to come and she and her had come to an agreement and that she had promised to be on her best behavior.

"I just really need to get some meat in me. As you can see, I'm practically wasting away," said Ursula.

"Well...hehe, there's plenty of food and we'll eat as soon as everyone gets here," Mickey said as Ariel and company went to sit at one of the tables.

* * *

In the kitchen, Daisy went to check up on Minnie. "Hey, Min, are the pies ready for the pie eating contest?" she asked.

"Yep," Minnie answered.

After stacking the pies on one another and covering them up in a cloth, she gave them to Daisy, telling her to place them near the ballroom and not to take them out until the contest.

Daisy had trouble balancing the pies. So much so that she was running into walls.

* * *

There was another knock at the door and Mickey answered. This time it was Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Hans, Sven, and Olaf.

"Happy Turkey Day!" exclaimed Anna and Olaf.

"Happy Thanksgiving, guys!" said Mickey.

"Thank you for inviting us. We brought something for the party," said Elsa who held in her hand a cake container which had what looked like a chocolate cake in it.

"Elsa and I made it! It's a triple chocolate cake made from Arendelle's finest chocolate," said Anna.

"Chocolate," Anna and Elsa said after sniffing the cake.

"That looks great, haha! Just put on the table and have a seat," said Mickey.

"Mmm, I don't know which seat to have," said Olaf as he checked all the seats. "That one looks nice. That's one's a little crooked. Oh, but this looks like grade A mahogany!"

Just then, Donald noticed Sven and stomped over to him. "Hey! No animals allowed!" he said.

Sven glared at Donald and Kristoff translated for him. "Hey! You're an animal too, ya dumb duck!" he said.

"Hey!" Donald responded at Kristoff.

"He said it, not me," Kristoff said.

* * *

As the Arendelle gang sat at their seats, Olaf noticed Max in his costume, sitting at a table.

"Wow! A giant turkey!" said Olaf.

"No, Olaf, that's just a guy in a turkey costume!" Anna said with a giggle.

Max couldn't feel more embarrassed. It was as if every shred of his dignity was literally being shredded through a cheese grater.

Just then, Goofy came to him.

"Dad, can I please take this off now?" he said.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper, Max. Just wait until Roxanna sees you in it," Goofy said.

Suddenly, Max froze in his tracks. "Roxanne?! You invited Roxanne?!" he said.

"Yep, and she's gonna think you're so cute!" said Goofy.

"That's it, my life is officially over," said Max, dropping his head.

* * *

Mickey answered the door again and this time at the door was Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Ray, Tiana's mother, Charlotte, Naveen's brother, his parents, and Dr. Facilier.

"Happy Thanksgivin' ya'll!" said Tiana.

Charlotte gasped at the sight of Mickey. She hadn't really met him before, so it was first she got to meet him and her heart melted at first glance.

"Welcome to the par-!" said Mickey before Charlotte suddenly grabbed him.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little mouse I ever did see!" she said, hugging him hard and rubbing her nose against his.

Minnie, carrying a couple pies to the table, noticed Charlotte with Mickey and went green in the face before dropping her pies and stomping towards her. "Hey! Hands off, girlfriend!" she said pulling Mickey off of her.

"Heh, sorry about that. Lottie's just got a thing for animals," said Tiana.

Tiana loved Lottie like a sister, but there were just those times where she embarrassed her a little. Discounting this, she gave Minnie what she had brought for the party. It was a big plate of red beans and rice, straight out of Louisiana.

As Minnie took the dish, she and Lottie exchanged a cold stare. "As for you, you keep your hands off my Mickey, sister," she said as she walked off.

Disregarding the awkwardness of the situation, Mickey told Tiana and the gang to have a seat and they obliged.

"Girl, what am I gonna do with you?" sighed Tiana at her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pete was desolating in the fact he was in a female pilgrim costume. His situation was made no better when Olaf came up to him.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Madame. I must say you look absolutely beautiful," said Olaf.

"Oh, hit the bricks, ya ugly ole' snowman!" said Pete.

Olaf was left disheartened as we walked over to Anna for comfort. Anna huffed at Pete for his behavior towards him and threw an apple at his head, knocking him out.

"There she goes again," said Kristoff.

"Anna," said Elsa, gently scolding her sister.

"Well he started it. Making poor Olaf sad," said Anna.

* * *

The next to arrive at the party was Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, Jumbaa, Pleakley, Hamsterviel, Gantu, Rueben, Cobra Bubbles, Yuna, Mertle and her friends, Penny and her friends, and the other experiments.

Stitch greeted Mickey by licking him on the hand, much to his discomfort. He then noticed the other experiments and realized he was gonna need a lot more tables.

"Welcome to the party!" said Mickey. "Dr. Hamsterwheel?"

"Hamsterviel! Hamsterviel, you ridiculous rodent with your giant circle ears that somehow turn sideways when you are seen from the sideways!" said Hamsterviel.

"It's a sensitive subject for him," said Lilo.

Mickey asked what they had brought for the party and Nani presented a big ham covered in pineapples.

"It's our very own Hawaiian ham," said Nani.

"Oh ha-ham..." Stitch said, nearly drooling all over the ham before Yuna smacked him in the head.

"No, bad Stitch!" said Yuna.

"I suggested ham sandwiches, but it was a unanimous vote," said Rueben.

So Lilo and the others went to their seats as there was another knock at the door; it was Snow White along with Prince Ferdinand, Queen Grimhilde, and the dwarfs.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" said Mickey.

"And a happy Thanksgiving to you too, Mickey," said Snow White.

"Yeah, yeah, when do we eat?!" said Grumpy.

"Grumpy," Snow White said, gently scolding him.

"Snow White brought some hoosebery guy-uh, boostberry tie-eh-uh..." Doc sputtered until Snow White corrected him, saying 'gooseberry pie.' "Right...that."

The Queen also had a pie. She had made an apple pie which made Mickey and Snow White feel uneasy.

"Well, I'll just take these and you can just take a seat over there, thanks," Mickey said.

When the Queen wasn't looking, he chucked her apple pie out the window.


	3. Guests Arrive Part 2

Max could not stand the idea of Roxanne seeing him in his turkey costume, so he tried desperately to take it off, but to his dismay, the zipper was stuck. He could imagine the horror that would befall him if Roxanne were to see him. She would probably never want to talk him again.

Meanwhile, more guests arrived at the castle.

First, there was Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Mowgli, Shanti, Rajen, Mowgli's parents, King Louie, Colonal Haiti and his troops, the vultures, Rebecca, Molly, Kit, and Wildcat.

"Welcome to the party!" said Mickey.

"Well it's a party now that ole Baloo's here!" said Baloo.

"Oh brother," Bagheera and Rebecca said.

"And just for the occasion, I brought something that'll tickle your insides like there's no tomorrow. Prickaberry stew!" said Baloo.

He showed Mickey a bowl full of the stuff. He could see the needles sticking out.

"As for me, I made some good old fashion macaroni and cheese," said Rebecca.

"I added the hot dog pieces!" said Molly.

"Yes you did, Honey," said Rebecca.

Just then, Kaa slithered over to Mickey, eying him rather sumptuously. "Hmm, I don't need turkey...when I could some...mouse..." he said as he hypnotized Mickey and wrapped him around in his coils.

Luckily, Baloo was there to put a stop to it and bashed him on the head.

"I-I brought somethin' too," said Wildcat.

After Mickey snapped out of his trance, he got a good look at what Wildcat had brought, only to discover that it was a bowl of metal nuts.

"Why'd ya bring those?" asked Mickey.

"Well Rebecca said I should bring some nuts, so I got some," said Wildcat.

"I meant 'edible' nuts, Wildcat! As in 'PEANUTS!" Rebecca yelled.

"Well thanks anyway," said Mickey.

"And don't forget about ole King Louie, that's me," said Louie. "I have a big ole bunch of bananas for ya."

"Great! Why don't you take those over the table and have a seat," said Mickey.

As the gang went to their seats, Haiti bored them with tales about how he never had a Thanksgiving and had to spend his holiday fighting in the war, leading his troops, and keeping himself alive.

Yet another knock at the door and Mickey answered.

This time it was a very interesting surprise. It was the Gummi Bears; Gruffy, Tummy, Sunny, Cubby, Gusto, Grammy, and Zummi; along with Princess Kala and her father, Princess Marie and her father, Cavin, Igthorn, Toadwart, and the orgres.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" said Tummy, Sunny, Cubby, Gusto, Sunny, and Zummi.

"Yeah, yeah, many happy thanks," said Gruffy.

"You'll have to excuse Gruffy, he's about as cheerful as a mucky swamp," said Grammy.

"Where's the food?" asked Tummy.

"I'm actually with the Gummi for once," said Igthorn. "The only reason I'm here is because for some reason, Toadwart wanted to come."

"And I appreciate it, Your Considerate-ness!" said Toadwart as he hugged Igthorn who quickly shoved him down.

Kavin and Kala walked up to Mickey, elated to see him.

"Wow! The Mickey Mouse! It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Kavin said as he shook hands with Mickey.

"As it is for me," said Kala, also shaking Mickey's hand.

"Um, w-w-we made something for the feast. It's a gummiberry cake," said Zummi.

"It looks delicious!" said Mickey.

"And I made my special tuna fish and sardine casserole," said Grammy.

The others gummi's as well as Kavin and Kala, Marie, their fathers, and Igthorn, gagged in disgust behind Grammy's back. Toadwart and the orges, on the other hand, liked the smell.

"Well...you just take that to the table and get to sittin' because the party's about to begin," said Mickey as the smell made him throw up in his stomach.

* * *

As Minnie was in the mirror, tending to her feather, trying to straighten it, she was being observed by Mortimor Mouse who did not hesitate to move in on her.

"Hatchacha! Pocahontas ain't got nothin' you! What do ya say after the feast, we go and paint with all the colors of the wind? Heh? Heh?" said Mortimor.

Minnie responded to Mortimor's flirting with a hard slap to the face, causing him to fly into the mashed potatoes.

Everyone chuckled at Mortimor's misery.

* * *

Another knock at the door and this time, Mickey was met by Aurora, Phillip, King Stephan and his wife, King Hubert, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Maleficent with her raven, Diablo.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" said Mickey.

"And a very same to you, Mickey," said Stephan.

Just then, Mickey noticed Maleficent and got a very uneasy feeling. Seeing this, the fairies flew to him and explained that it was their idea to invite her. At first they didn't want to, but they quickly realized that if they didn't, she would most likely try to ruin the party.

Mickey understood and welcomed Maleficent with open arms, despite the rather menacing scowl on her face.

"And we brought something for the festivities. Delicious plum pie," said Stephan.

"Sounds great! Just have a seat and the party will begin shortly," said Mickey who made sure to courtesy before Maleficent as she walked by.

* * *

Daisy found goofy in one of the rooms. "Hey Goofy. What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Well I figured since it's Thanksgivin,' why don't we have a turkey piñata? a-hyuck!" Goofy said as he placed a blindfold on himself.

"Goofy...that's a real turkey..." Daisy stated.

But Goofy had already fired the shot, which made the turkey panic and eventually break free with Goofy in hot pursuit.

Daisy watched on, rolling her eyes.

* * *

The next guests to arrive were Scrooge McDuck, Mrs. Beakley, Webby, Hewy, Dewy, Louie, Gyro, Launchpad, and Magica De Spell.

"Welcome, Scrooge," said Mickey.

"Good ta see ya, Mickey," said Scrooge.

"Hiya!" said Launchpad.

"Hello, Mr. Mickey Mouse," said Webby.

"Aww, well aren't you the most adorable little thing," said Mickey as he tickled Webby's chin.

Scrooge went in to take his seat, when Mickey stopped him.

"Uh, wait Mr. Scrooge, uh...everyone else has brought something for the party, uh...do you have something?" Mickey asked.

Scrooge searched in his pockets, but had nothing, so instead, he handed a half-eaten candy bar that Dewy was eating to Mickey.

"There ya go," said Scrooge before he went to take a seat.

"That's Unca Scrooge for ya," said Hewy.

"I figured as much, so I made vegetable soup," said Beakley.

With that, Hewy, Dewy, Louie, Magica, Beakley, Webby, and Launchpad headed into the castle. But Gyro remembered he had to go retrieve something first, so he went back and brought in something that was covered in a white cloth.

"Whatcha got there?" asked Mickey.

"You'll see, it's a surprise," said Gyro as he pulled the mysterious thing inside.

Meanwhile, Mickey took the candy bar and threw it to Stitch.

"Stitch! Heads up!" he shouted.

"Oh! Candy bar!" Stitch exclaimed as he jumped up in the air and caught the candy bar with his teeth.

* * *

Just then, a mysterious figure crept from behind the tables, keeping out of plain sight and turned off all the lights. That same figure then took a ladder, climbed up to one of windows, then knocked down the ladder.

Everyone stood still and looked as the figure's shadow silhouetted against the light.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the stuffing that goes inside your turkey. I am Darkwing Duck!" the figure exclaimed.

Yes, it was in fact Darkwing Duck who stood posing in front of the window. But his otherwise epic entrance was hindered by him tripping on his cape and falling on one of the tables.

"Hey, DW!" said Launchpad.

"Well, that was embarrassing," said Darkwing.

"Yeah, for both of us, Dad," said Gosalyn who was at the door as well as Honker, Morgana, Bushroot, Megavolt, Steelbeak, Bud Flud, Quackerjack, Tarus Bulba, and Negaduck.

"We brought some hamburgers for the party," said Morgana.

"Great! Just place those on the table and have a seat," said Mickey.

The gang all sat at the table where Darkwing had landed.

Meanwhile, there was another knock at the door.

This time, it was Sofia, King Roland, Cedric, Queen Miranda, Amber, James, Clover, and Bailywick.

"Welcome to the party!" said Mickey.

"Thank you, Mickey and a very happy Thanksgiving to you," said Roland.

"Hi, Mickey," said Sofia.

"Do you have something for our party?" Mickey asked.

"Why yes, in fact we do, Bailywick?" Roland said.

Bailywick called forth two servant who brought a metal container. Presenting it in front of Mickey, the servants opened the container to reveal roast duck. Which caused Donald, Darkwing, Gosalyn, Morgona, Launchpad, Scrooge, Hewy, Dewy, Louie, Beakley, Magica, Gyro, and all the other ducks to freak out and run out of the castle in panic.

"Maybe we should've brought something else," said Sofia.


	4. Guests Arrive Part 3

As King Roland formally apologized to the ducks, more guests came to the party.

This time, Mickey and Daisy were greeted by Merida, Fergus, Queen Elenor, and Merida's three brothers; Harris, Hubert and Hamish.

"Greetings sand salutations! Welcome to the Thanksgiving party!" said Mickey.

Fergus gave Mickey a hard handshake, nearly crushing his hands.

"You'll have to excuse my father. Sometimes he don't know his own strength," said Merida.

Meanwhile, Merida's brothers were playing around with Mickey's ears until Elenor called them off.

"In honor of the this very special holiday, we brought you some haggis!" said Fergus.

"Smells good. What's in it?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, you know. Just some sheep stomach, liver, and other intestines. It's to die for!" said Fergus.

"I definitely feel like dying," said Daisy. "Um...but I bet it's delicious, hehe!"

Merida and her family went to take a seat.

"First roast duck, now sheep intestines, I'm almost afraid to think what the next guests will bring," said Daisy as she walked off.

Another knock came at the door, this time, by Roger Rabbit and his wife, Jessica who were dressed as Indians.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Hey Roger, it's been a while!" said Mickey as he hugged Roger. "And Ms. Rabbit."

"For Thanksgiving, my wife has made her special carrot stew," said Roger.

"Looks good. Why don't you guys have a seat?" said Mickey.

Mickey blushed as Jessica gave him a passing wink, much to Minnie's jealousy.

* * *

Since there were younger guests at the party, Miranda figured Sofia should go and introduce herself to some of them. Coincidentally, Rebecca was suggesting to Molly the very same thing.

Both Sofia and Molly thought it would be nice to make some friends, so they both gave it a try, running into each other.

"Hi there, I'm Sofia," Sofia said.

"I'm Molly, and this is Lucy," Molly said, showing her doll.

"Hehe, hi Lucy," Sofia said with a giggle. "Hey, how come you're wearing clothes?"

"Because I don't like being naked," said Molly before she noticed Sofia's amulet. "That's a really nice jewel."

"Oh thanks, it's my amulet. My father gave it to me and it has the power to do great things, like make me talk to animals like you," said Sofia.

"And handsome creatures like myself," said Clover as he hopped into the conversation.

"Oh! What a cute bunny!" said Molly.

"This is Clover, he's my best friend," Sofia said as Molly petted Clover.

"By the way, are you a princess?" asked Molly.

Sofia nodded. "Yes I am," she said.

"Wow! That must be great. Being all royal and important and pretty," Molly speculated.

Sofia blushed at Molly's words. "Well I didn't start out as a princess, I was actually once a peasant girl," she said.

Molly was surprised by what Sofia had said and asked her to continue. Sofia went on telling her about her time as a peasant and how her mom married her dad. It seemed as though the two were really getting along well, much to the delight of both their mothers.

* * *

The next guests to come to the party were Roger and Anita along with Pongo, Perdita, the 99 other Dalmatians, and Cruella De Vil.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" said Mickey.

"And a happy Thanksgiving to you!" said Roger and Anita.

Ponga and Perdy gave a bark to wish Mickey a happy thanksgiving as well. Cruella gagged in disgust.

"Now Cruella, behave," said Anita. "Sorry about that, Mickey. We brought some homemade cornbread for the feast."

"Yummy yum! That'll go great with the stuffing! Place that on the table and have a seat. The party will start soon," said Mickey.

Roger, Anita, and Cruella walked in, followed by Pongo and Perdy and the rest of their family.

"Just don't leave any, 'surprises' on the carpet. Minnie will kill me," said Mickey before he heard another knock at the door.

It was Mulan with her parents, Shang, Mushu, Crik-kee, the ancestors, and Shan-Yu.

"Welcome to the thanksgiving party!" said Mickey.

"We are honored that you have invited us to your gathering," said Fa Zhou. "For the occasion, I have brought some Jiaozi."

"Jia-what?" asked Mickey, confused.

"Steamed dumplings," said Fa Zhou.

"And I made some chow mien noodles," said Fa Li.

"And I have some Kung Pao chicken," said Mulan.

"And I added some spices to give it that extra KUNG PAO!" said Mushu.

"I've got heartburn just thinking about it," said Mickey.

"That's the idea," said Mushu.

Mulan and her family and Shan-Yu made their way to their seats.


	5. Guests Arrive Part 4

The next guests that made their way to the party were Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Smee, Skully, Bones, Sharky, Red Jessica, Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia, Rosetta, Periwinkle, Terrence, Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Dewey, Spike, Gliss, Zarina, Chloe, and Captain Hook.

"Welcome to the party!" exclaimed Mickey.

"Ahoy there," Mickey!" said Jake.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mickey!" exclaimed Smee.

"And many more!" said Sharky and Bones.

"Barnacles! I think I'm going to be sick," said Hook.

"Now James, be nice. It is Thanksgiving after all," said Red Jessica.

"Oh all right," Hook said reluctantly.

Although the idea of giving thanks on Thanksgiving was nauseating to Hook, the last thing he wanted to do was make Red Jessica unhappy, so for the time being, he went along with it.

Red Jessica walked up to Mickey and presented him with what she had made for the party. It was a plate of skull-shaped cookies. She told Mickey that Jake, Izzy, and Cubby had helped her make them.

"Yummy! Just take those and have a seat," said Mickey.

As Tinkerbell flew by, she pecked Mickey on the nose while Zarina pulled out her sword towards him and Fawn was just shocked at the sight of him.

"That's the biggest mouse I've ever seen!" Fawn said to Tinkerbell. "Even bigger than Cheese."

"Easy, Zarina. This is Mickey. He's a friend," said Tinkerbell.

After a nod from Tink, Zarina put back her sword.

"My, this castle is charmin!" said Rosetta.

Milori and Clarion gave a bow to Mickey as they flew by before they and the rest went to take their seats.

* * *

Grumpy was growing impatient waiting for the dinner to start. He didn't like being kept waiting for a meal, it only made him more grumpy than usual. Checking to see if no anyone else was looking, he went to take a pick at the stuffing, only to be slapped on the wrist by Snow White.

"Ah, ah, ah, Grumpy," Snow white said.

Grumpy pouted. However, not one to give up he took a roll from the opposite side of the table and hid it underneath, planning on eating it under there. However, when he went to take a bite, the roll wasn't there. So he tried again, but yet again, the roll had mysteriously disappeared. So he tried a third time, but this time, he looked underneath the table to find Harris, Hubert and Harris who grabbed the roll for themselves.

"Boys!" Fergus yelled, spotting them as they popped from out of the table.

The three boys quickly scurried away with Fergus in pursuit.

"Dang whippersnappers," said Grumpy before he went to take a bite out of the roll, only to get stopped by Snow White again.

* * *

Mickey answered the door for the next batch of guests.

Next up to join the party were Alice along with the Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, March Hare, White Rabbit, the Doormouse, and the King and Queen of Hearts.

Happy Thanksgiving and welcome to the-" Mickey said before he was cut off by the White Rabbit's trumpet.

"Presenting Her Most Exalted Excellency, Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of Hearts!" the White Rabbit announced.

The king poked the rabbit on the shoulder.

"And the king," said the rabbit.

"Happy Thanksgiving Mickey," said Alice. "We've brought you this."

"I'VE BROUGHT YOU THIS!" the Queen bellowed.

Alice presented Mickey with a pink and white heart-shaped cake.

"That looks like something meant for Valentines Day," said Mickey.

"That's what I told the Queen, but she insisted we make this for the party or 'off with your head.'" Alice said, mocking the Queen.

Mickey figured as much, considering the Queen's ego and all. "Well thanks anyway. It looks great. Just go and have a seat," he said.

"Are you giving me an order?! NO ONE GIVES ME AN ORDER!" the Queen shouted. "OFF WITH HI-"

Fortunately, her husband stopped her. "Actually, my dear, I think what Mickey was saying was, he would be honored if THE Queen of Hearts would be so kind and generous as to...humble his abode by having Her Majesty sit at the table, so that everyone may marvel at your excellence," he said.

"Really? Well in that case, of course! I would be happy to," said the Queen.

Mickey and the others breathed a sigh of relief as the King, Queen, Alice, and the White Rabbit went inside.

"What have you brought?" Mickey asked, turning to Hatter and Hare.

"Tea!" they both said, showing Mickey a teapot.

"But that's not thanksgiving!" said Mickey.

"But 'Thanksgiving' starts with a 't,'" said Hatter,

"And 'turkey' starts with a 't,'" said Hare.

"And 'tea' starts with a 't!'" exclaimed Hatter and Hare.

"It only makes sense," said the Doormouse.

"Well come on in," said Mickey.

As Hatter and Hare walked in, they continued talking about other words that started with 't,' such as 'table,' 'tater tots,' 'toenails,' 'toothpick,' and of course, 'tea.'

The Cheshire Cat appeared on top of Mickey's head and bounced on top of him before bouncing off to join the others.

"Cats...if it's not one thing with them, it's another," said Mickey.

* * *

The guests who had arrived had gotten settled at their respective tables.

Snow White was busy cuddling and petting some of the Dalmatians.

Meanwhile, Roger and Anita had to keep most of them in check.

"Hey! Whizzer! Don't whiz on the turkey!" he shouted.

Kaa attempted to hypnotize Ariel, but was dealt with quickly thanks to a shot of lightning from Triton's trident.

Meanwhile, Stephan had his hands full trying to keep Hubert from munching on Rebecca's mac and cheese.

* * *

As for the Pixie Hollow fairies, this was their first Thanksgiving, so they didn't know what to expect. As they walked around their table, they got a good look at the spread; from the mashed potatoes, the gravy, the cranberry sauce, the candied yams; so far nothing looked too bad. However, one food item in particular caught the attention of Iridessa; the turkey.

The little light fairy eyed the cooked bird with curious eyes as it almost towered over her.

The other fairies joined her, not really knowing what to make of it.

"What the heck is that thing?" asked Vidia.

Zarina poked it with her sword, but it didn't move. "I'm not sure," she said.

Tinkerbell went to feel it. "Ooh, it's hot," she said.

Curious, Tink flew over to Peter Pan and tugged on his shirt, asking if he knew anything about this.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, Tink," he said.

"What is it, Peter?" asked Wendy.

"Tink and her friends want to know what that thing is on the table," said Peter.

"Oh, that is the turkey," said Wendy.

"What's a turkey?" asked Peter.

"It's a bird. cooked every year on Thanksgiving," said Wendy.

"Oh, OK. Thanks, Wendy. Well, there's your answer, Tink," said Peter before he flew off.

The fairies eyes widened with shock upon the revelation given to them by Wendy.

"That's...a bird?" said Fawn.

"And they...eat it?" said Iridessa.

"This. Holiday. Is. Weird." said Vidia.


	6. Guests Arrive Part 5

As the guests waited for more guests to arrive, Lilo and Olaf got to talking.

"Wow! Are you really a talking snowman?" asked Lilo.

"Yep! Are you really a little girl?" asked Olaf.

"...yes..." Lilo answered. "Wait, if you're alive, does this mean that evil scientists have created mutant snowmen for an invasion?"

"Ahh! I never thought of that! I was created by magic, but maybe it was...magical science!" exclaimed Olaf.

Unbeknown to Olaf, Stitch had peed on him from behind. Lilo scolded Stitch for it, but Olaf didn't really mind, in fact, he just laughed it off.

* * *

As Sofia, James, and Amber were talking, they were met by Sebastian who was walking by.

"Good evening, friends," said Sebastian.

"Ah! A talking crab!" shouted Amber.

"Cool!" exclaimed James.

Sofia was surprised that there was an animal who talk to other people and that she didn't need to amulet to talk with it.

Roland attempted to get acquainted with the crab. "Um.. hello there...Mr..." he started.

"I am Sebastian," said the crab.

"Nice to meet you, Sebastian," said Miranda.

The queen introduced her family to the crab.

"Um...it's very interesting to meet a...talking crab," said Sofia.

"Not only can I talk, but I can also sing. I am also a musical composer, philanthropist, and salsa dancer," Sebastian said, pulling out a pair of maracas.

The royal family was amused by the talking crab's antic, save for Amber for was still a bit weary. "I can't believe we're having a conversation with something that is usually served with butter," she whispered to James.

* * *

Mickey answered the door as more guests arrived, this time in the form of Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet, Iago, the Sultan, and Jafar.

"Happy Thanksgiving! And welcome to the party!" said Mickey.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mickey," said Jasmine.

"Happy Turkey Day!" Genie exclaimed, turning himself into a turkey and gobbling.

"Did you bring anything for the party?" asked Mickey.

Genie waved his hands and made shish kabobs appear.

"And I've made some Thanksgiving jokes for the party," said Aladdin.

"Well gee, I can't wait to hear them. So why don't you take a seat over there because the party's almost ready to get started," said Mickey.

Iago flew over to Mickey's ear. "Better not eat before you hear Al's jokes. You'll lose your appetite," he said.

* * *

After not having luck with Minnie, Mortimor decided to try his luck with Merida as he approached her at her table.

"You must be Merida. The name's Mortimor Mouse. You must be pretty good with that bow and arrow, because you have pierced through my heart! Hachacha!" said Mortimor.

But as Mortimor soon learned, flirting with the daughter of a strong Scottish king was not the best thing to do as Fergus grabbed him and lifted up in the air.

"What was that you were saying?" he asked.

Mortimor was left shaking, almost to the point where he peed his pants.

Deciding to teach him a lesson, Merida took her bow and arrow and pinned Mortimor into the wall.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when a mouse would attempt to woo my daughter," said Elinor.

* * *

Next arriving at the party were Christopher Robin along with Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, Tigger, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, Roo, and Gopher.

"Welcome to the party!" said Mickey.

"Hello," Eeyore said dully.

"What did you guys bring for the party?" asked Mickey.

"We brought some honey," said Pooh. "Or at least...half some honey..."

"Oh, Pooh Bear. I've brought some carrots, fresh from my garden" said Rabbit.

"And I have some acorns," said Piglet.

"I brought my mother's famous green bean casserole," said Christopher Robin.

"Well gosh, they all look great! Just place them over on table and have yourselves a seat," said Mickey.

Pooh and friends placed their items on the table and sat down.

"I say, I haven't seen this large a group since my Cousin Ronaldo migrated in the spring of nineteen hundred and thirty-two four," Owl observed.

* * *

The next guests to arrive were Hiro and Tadashi, along with their aunt Cass, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax.

"Howdy and welcome to the party!" said Mickey.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Hiro, Tadashi, Cass, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred said.

Gogo, popped a bubble gum bubble. "What's up?" she said.

Baymax stepped forward and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Baymax. Your Person Healthcare Companion," he said.

"Our Aunt Cass whipped up some of her famous chicken wings," said Tadashi.

"With hot sauce that'll really make your face numb," said Hiro.

"I gave it a little extra 'numb' just for the occasion," said Cass.

Mickey again welcomed the guests, when he was spotted by Wasabi who jumped in terror into Baymax's arms.

"Ahhh! Giant mouse!" he screamed.

"You seem to be experiencing an increase in blood pressure and pulse rate. As well as dilated pupils and an increased glycogen to glucose conversion. These are well known symptoms of fear," said Baymax.

"Why would you be afraid of such a cute wittle mousey wousey!?" said Honey Lemon.

Honey reached into her purse, grabbed her phone, and took a selfie with Mickey.

"That is not 'cute wittle mousey wousey, that's giant mouse! With rabies and germs!" Wasabi said, pulling out a can of disinfectant spray and spraying it all over Mickey.

"I resent that remark, Mister! Why, I'm as clean as one of Minnie Mouse's plates. And believe you me, when Minnie Mouse cleans a plate, she takes no prisoners," said Mickey.

Baymax quickly scanned Mickey. "My scan shows no signs of rabies, Lassa Fever, of Leptospirosis," he said.

"Well I'm still keeping my distance. Back, back, back," Wasabi said, creeping past Mickey while still spraying him with the disinfectant.

The rest of the gang followed Wasabi to their table.

As they did, Aladdin decided to read one of his jokes to his friends.

"OK, OK, this is a good one. Where did the turkey go for vacation?...Turkey!" Aladdin said.

There was no response.

"Excuse me, can someone bring an axe and put me in that turkey's place, please?!" said Iago.


	7. Guests Arrive Part 6

The Thanksgiving party was packed to the brim with guests and there were still more to come as Mickey answered the door to greet Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Maurice, Angelique, Gaston, and LeFou.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mickey," said Belle.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Belle! Welcome to the party!" said Mickey.

"We brought some macaroons for you to enjoy," said Maurice.

"They look delicious!" said Mickey.

"No one makes a macaroon like Gaston," said Gaston.

LeFou nodded in agreement.

"Oh please," Angelique said in annoyance.

"Well you just take those over to the table and have a seat," said Mickey.

As Belle and the rest went to take a seat, Mickey heard a cackle come from out of nowhere. He looked around, but couldn't find the source. Then suddenly a figure burst through one of the windows. It was none other than Don Karnage.

"Don Karnage! What are you doing?!" Mickey shouted.

"Well as you may or may not know, Don Karnage-that's me-likes to be fashionably late. Because being unfashionably late simply will not do for me," Karnage said, wiping the window glass off of his coat.

Mickey groaned in aggravation as Don Karnage walked off to his table before another knock came to the door.

Getting himself back together, Mickey answered.

It was Pocahontas, John Smith, Ratcliff, Meeko, Percy, Flit, and John Rolfe.

"Welcome to the party," Mickey said.

"Wingapo, Mickey," Pocahontas said, making her hand waving sign.

"Buffalo chicken!" said Goofy, making the same sign.

"Anyway, what do you have for us?" asked Mickey.

"We bring fresh corn, picked by my people," said Pocahontas.

Mickey got a good look at the corn in the basket. It looked as though it had just been picked and uncooked. Given that Pocahontas wasn't that much of a cook, it was no surprise to Mickey that she probably didn't think to cook the corn before bringing it.

"Well, it looks good, Pocahontas. Have yourselves a seat, because the party is almost ready to start," said Mickey.

Meeko's mouth watered at the sight of all the food at the party and rushed towards the tables.

"Meeko, come back!" said Pocahontas.

Meeko climbed up a table and tried to get his hands on some cranberry sauce, but was quickly stopped by Flit. Pocahontas quickly grabbed him.

"Is he like this all the time?" Rolfe asked to Smith.

"You have no idea," said Smith.

Another knock came at the door and Mickey answered. Next to arrive at the party were Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rakifi, and Scar.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mickey," said Simba.

"Pumbaa and I bring you, fresh from the log, the finest grabs you'll find anywhere," said Timon.

Sitting on a large leaf, the were bugs of all kinds from beetles to cockroaches, worms, and termites. Mickey was grossed out by the sight of them, but kept on a straight face for Timon and Pumbaa's sakes.

"Mmmm...crickets...my...favorite..." said Mickey with a shudder as the gang went to their seat. "Gosh, that kind of food really bugs me."

Just then, Mickey heard a trumpeting sound, almost like an elephant. And low and behold, in flew Dumbo, along with Timothy Mouse.

"Hiya, Mickey," said Timothy.

Dumbo waved hello with his trunk.

"Hi, Timothy. Hiya Dumbo. Welcome to the party!" said Mickey.

"Show him what ya brought, Dumbo," said Timothy.

Dumbo took his trunk and pulled out a single peanut.

Mickey chuckled. "Well thanks, Dumbo," he said.

Timothy hopped onto Dumbo and they headed for their seat.

Meanwhile, Aladdin tried telling another Thanksgiving joke. "OK, why did the turkey need to get to the train station quickly? So he could get on the gravy train!" he said.

Genie, Iago, Abu, and Carpet all face palmed.

The next guests to arrive were Jack Skellington, Sally, Zero, Dr. Finklestien, Lock, Shock, Barrel, Oogie Boogie, and all the inhabitants of Halloweentown.

"Glad you could make it, Jack," said Mickey.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world! Happy Hanksgiving!" Jack exclaimed.

"Um...I think it's 'thanks' giving, Jack," said Sally.

Jack blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks or hanks, it doesn't matter to ole' Oogie Boogie! Just point me in the direction of that big, plump turkey!" said Oogie.

"Right, but before we do, did you bring anything for the party?" asked Mickey.

Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a dead fish with just the bones. Mickey shivered in disgust at the sight of it; first bugs, and now a dead fish, what could be next?

"Pulled from the finest trash can in Halloweentown," said Jack.

"Great...what a...fine edition to our feast..." Mickey said begrudgingly as the Halloweentown gang made their way to their seats.

Just then, one of them, the guy with an axe in his head, spotted Piglet who was shivering in fear of the monsters. "Piggy!" he shouted, pointing at Piglet.

"Oh d-d-d-d-dear!" Piglet shouted.

The guy chased after Piglet as the rest of his friends looked on.

"Piglet has a way of um...making friends," said Pooh.

Mickey answered the door again to be greeted by Pinocchio, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Honest John, Gideon, Stromboli, and the Blue Fairy.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Gepetto exclaimed.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" said Pinocchio.

"Happy Thanksgiving indeed," said Jiminy.

"Glad you could make it," said Mickey.

"We're all but happy to be here, Mickey," said the Blue Fairy.

"We brought some blueberry pie for the dinner," said Gepetto.

"And I brought-a some lasagna," said Stromboli.

"They both look great. So just have yourselves a seat and mingle, why don't ya," said Mickey.

As Pinocchio and company took their seats, Mickey could see that the party was really packing and there still more guests to come.

And low and behold, at that moment, there was another knock at the door and this one was a real surprise; none other than Sora, along with Riku and Kairi.

"Sora!" Mickey exclaimed. "Glad you could make it!"

"Are you kidding?! I wouldn't miss this for the world," said Sora.

"Especially not one taken by the Heartless," said Riku jokingly.

Donald and Goofy soon caught eye of Sora and his buddies and rushed over to greet him.

"Hey-a, Sora!" said Goofy.

"Hi, Sora!" said Donald.

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora exclaimed, embracing the two in a hug.

"Hey, Riku! Hey Kairi!" said Goofy, waving to Sora's two friends.

"Nice to see you," said Kairi. "I brought some delicious sweet potato casserole."

"You'll love it, it's to die for," said Riku.

"Yeah, you'll die as soon as you taste it," Sora said.

Riku snickered as Kairi smacked Sora in the back of the head.

"Well it's real swell to see ya, Sora, and you too. Have a seat and enjoy the party," said Mickey.

* * *

Pinocchio curiously played with the fire from a lit candle, but Gepetto quickly stopped him.

Suddenly, the young puppet was met by Fred who eyed him almost with wonder.

"Oh. My. God. YOU'RE A PUPPET!" Fred exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Pinocchio said.

"And you're alive!" Fred exclaimed again.

"But how, why, when, where, what, how come, when did?!" asked Fred.

Pinocchio told Fred of how the Blue Fairy brought her to life and the latter rushed over to her.

"Wow! A fairy that can make puppets come to life?! That is so awesome!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well, thank you," said the Blue Fairy.

"If you can make puppets come alive, does that mean, you can turn people into things as well?" Fred asked.

The Blue Fairy didn't know what to make of Fred, but chuckled at his enthusiasm. Fred suggested a number of things for her to turn him into; a dragon that shoots out ice instead of fire, a three-headed spiked dragon, and a dragon with the mane of a lion and the tail of a crocodile.

"You seem to really like dragons," said the Blue Fairy.

"Oh yeah, I've been asking Honey Lemon to do something like that to me, but she insists that it isn't real science," Fred said, yelling at where his Honey Lemon was sitting.

"It really isn't!" Honey shouted back.

With that being said, Fred listed more suggestions for the Blue Fairy to turn him into; one of which was an ostrich.

"Why an ostrich?" asked the Blue Fairy.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to sleep with my head in the dirt," said Fred.


End file.
